Hush Hush
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Set back in old England, Derek is the king who is coming to town to look for a wife, a scandalous accidental run in makes him find one in a place he wouldn't have looked otherwise. Rose is Meredith's older sister. loosely based on The Other Bolyn Girl


**AN: Don't like me? Don't read. **

Hush Hush

"Girls," my father said stepping into the room where I was braiding my sister's hair.

"Yes father?" Rose stood up from her stool.

"Your uncle has arranged for the king to stay with us while he's dealing with business here in town. I expect both of you to be on your best behavior. Rose I need a private word with you, Meredith go down and help prepare a room for the king."

"Yes father," I said and exited the room. I went down the hallway of our large house and found our guest room in need of a good scrub down. I tied my hair back and quickly went to work getting rid of cobwebs and dust.

"Meredith!" Rose said hugging my shoulders and spinning me from behind just as I was changing the sheets.

"Yes sister?" I asked.

"You'll never believe what father asked of me," she smiled mischievously as she smoothed her long dress, which was still untied.

"Let me fix your corset while you tell me," I said.

"It's not my corset it's the back of the dress," she said turning. "He told me that the king is looking for a wife while he's here." She turned as I finished tying the ends of her dress and grasped my shoulders tightly. "Father wants me to see if I can catch the king's interest. I could become queen Meredith!"

"That would be amazing sister," I smiled at her while straightening out the bed and fluffing the pillows.

"Indeed it would, oh I hear someone approach, I bet it's him!" she squealed and rushed from the room. Mother and father both walked outside with her while I stayed in and made fresh lemonade. I poured it into a cup with some ice and stepped outside hovering in the background.

I saw my older sister helping the king with his cloak. He was smiling politely at her as she folded it neatly. "My liege would you like me to show you to your room?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sure I'd appreciate that, I'd like to change into some more comfortable clothes."

"Right this way my liege," she said taking his hand gently and leading him into the house. I was closer to the door so I sneaked in quietly and set the cup on his nightstand. I walked from the room and went into my own.

"This lemonade is superb," I heard the king through the hallways. "Who put this here?"

"I'm not sure my liege," Rose's voice said.

"Well whoever it was is very kind," he said.

"Yes well would you like to see the gardens my lord?" I heard the eagerness in Rose's voice.

"Sure," he said.

I gathered my clothes as well as a soft towel and some soups and went out to the steamy bathhouse. I walked in and lowered my dress from my body before sliding into the steamy hot waters of the bath. The king was here, in our house, the portraits of him were always so breathtaking and dashing. He was a young king, he had inherited after his older brother had unexpectedly died. "Derek," I whispered into the humid air, our king's first name, never to be spoken in his presence except by a select few. I had often wondered on what court life might be like, I never imagined I'd be well suited for it but there were times when my fancy had wandered down the path of being queen to his king.

It had always been a wild dream and would continue to be; even if my family were to be so blessed Rose was the older sister. Her raven locks would be the ones he ran his fingers through not my golden tresses. I sighed as I took the soups from my bag and began delicately rubbing them into my scalp. I dipped my head underwater for a bit and started rubbing the soup out before resurfacing. I wiped water from my eyes before opening them to find a figure examining my clothes quiet intently.

"Excuse me," I said rather alarmed while shielding my body with the water and my arms.

"Oh pardon me miss," the king! I blushed a deep scarlet and sunk almost completely below the water.

"Can, can I help you sire?" I squeaked, my lips barely above the surface of the water.

"Sorry I was told I could bathe here," he said his back still to me. "I wasn't aware I would be intruding."

"Sorry I won't be much longer," I said.

"No it's quiet alright take your time, I'll just face the wall."

He wasn't going to leave! Why on earth wasn't he going to leave! I was a maid! A good and pure daughter among the Grey family and he was just going to sit while I bathed. And yet what was I to say? He was the king he could do whatever it was he pleased. I gulped and stood from the water a bit and reached by him to grab the wash I used on my body.

"Your arms are very pale," he commented as his head angled towards it. "What is your name?"

"Meredith your grace," I whispered as I rubbed my skin with the wash.

"Ah you're the younger girl are you not?"

"Yes sire I am the youngest child of the Grey family. You were greeted by my elder sister, Rose correct?"

"Yes, she was very kind but I suspect it was not she who left the lemonade for me to enjoy."

"Was it refreshing after your journey?"

"Yes it was just what I needed. I don't mean to be so bold madam but I wish to see you, your face that is."

"I, I'm bathing," I stuttered blushing furiously.

"I won't look if you'd rather I not," his voice was soft.

"Just my face right?" I asked ducking everything that was not my face below the surface of the water.

"Just your face," he agreed.

"Ok," I whispered and he turned.

"You're a beautiful girl Meredith," he said.

"Thank you, my sister's beauty far surpasses mine though," I blushed lightly.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it is the truth sire and I was taught to speak the truth."

"But you're lying, you far surpass your sister in every department in which I can compare."

"No sire I couldn't possibly-"

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" a very amused smile played over his face. "I am the king you know, people aren't supposed to tell me I'm wrong."

"I'm sorry, but your wrong sire. She is the better woman." His eyes lit up and he stripped his shirt and undid his belt. "What are you doing?" I asked him alarmed.

"I have never been more intrigued by a woman the way I am intrigued by you. Please I need to be closer to you," he said.

I gulped but didn't stop him as he came towards me in the water still in his underthings. "I'll be ruined if anyone hears of this," I whispered.

"Not if you already have a husband," he said stroking my cheek.

"But I don't have a husband," I said looking at him confused.

"You could have a husband though, you know I happen to have a position open for wife."

"I'm sure there are much more qualified women for the job," I stuttered.

"Absolutely not," he said.

"But we've just met, how can you know you want to marry me?"

"I told you, you enchant me, I can't take my eyes from you. You know compared to most marriages which are arranged my darling we've had all the time in the world to get to know each other." He smiled and pulled me to him and kissed my lips softly.

#

**AN: If they didn't have lemonade then I'm sorry, I didn't know and I just thought of a drink. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
